


Не болтай!

by Angiras, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Военный таймлайн. Баки и хочется, и колется





	Не болтай!

– Баки, на минуту, – зовет Стив.

– Задержись, – говорит он в другой раз и прикрывает дверь раньше, чем Баки успевает ответить.

– Пожалуйста, – просит Стив, подхватывая его под локоть и уводя подальше от шумной компании. Баки кивает, берет под козырек, мягко высвобождает руку, идет куда сказано, не вздрагивает от щелчка ключа в замке.

– Я весь твой, – улыбается Баки. Он всегда улыбается Стиву. Он всегда весел и открыт для него.

Баки слишком хорошо знает Стива, чтобы не понять, к чему идет дело. Не о чем тревожиться. Ему не составляет труда заболтать, увести в сторону, сбить с толку и избежать разговора начистоту. Но Стив тоже слишком хорошо знает его уловки. Он позволяет обмануть себя, отступается. Он уважает желания Баки. Надолго Стива не хватит. Баки видит, как с каждой неудачной попыткой объясниться его взгляд становится жестче, а голос – напряженней. Еще два раза, понимает он, а потом Стив припрет его к стенке, и Баки скажет то, что должен сказать: «Хватит».

Это началось несколько месяцев назад, тогда же, по всему, и должно было закончиться. Задание было выполнено, и они уже уходили с зачищенной базы ГИДРы, когда Баки задел растяжку. Он не успел понять, что произошло, когда почувствовал, как Стив толкает его в сторону, закрывая собой. Перед глазами все еще плясали огни, а в ушах звенело от близкого взрыва, пока они целовались, усыпанные комьями земли. Баки не помнит, кто из них начал первым и кто закончил, помнит только, какими жесткими были волосы на затылке Стива и как кололись на языке песчинки. Они целовались до тех пор, пока не заболели губы, а потом смеялись и отряхивались от грязи, радуясь, что в очередной раз остались в живых.

Готовясь к особым операциям на двоих, Баки всегда обещает себе, что на этот раз – обойдется. Он тверд в своих решениях, но не может понять, как получается, что снова и снова он оказывается в объятиях лучшего друга.

Сегодня – не исключение. Они заканчивают позже, чем ожидалось, но все равно в условленное место самолет прилетит за ними не раньше, чем через два часа. Они устраиваются во дворе маленького заброшенного дома среди полей, обсуждают прошедший рейд и мечтают об ужине, а уже через несколько минут Баки послушно поднимает руки, помогая Стиву освободить себя от одежды. Баки и самого не слушаются пальцы, когда он пытается расстегнуть пуговицы на полевой форме Стива. Стиву, кажется, все равно. Его взгляд уже затуманен, он ладонями скользит по бокам Баки, растирает кожу, как если бы тот замерз, стискивает ребра, будто Баки пытается вырваться. Он мог бы. Он должен вывернуться, натянуть одежду, взять рацию и потребовать, чтобы их забрали прямо сейчас. Но Стив делает шаг вперед, и Баки вынужден пятиться назад, цепляясь за его плечи, ловя каждое его движение, чтобы не упасть, пока не упирается в шершавую стену дома.

Баки обошелся бы и без поцелуев, это слишком личное, это почти обещание. Баки мог бы уклониться, подставить щеку или самому наклониться к его шее, он и не поймет подвоха. Но Стив хочет, поэтому Баки наклоняет голову и приоткрывает рот, когда он надавливает большим пальцем на подбородок.

Они оба возбуждены до предела, когда Баки все же отводит руки Стива и поворачивается лицом к стене. Он сам захотел однажды – так, когда понял, что не может выдержать взгляд Стива, кончающего в его ладонь. В кармане куртки осталась банка вазелина. Баки засунул ее утром туда быстро, не глядя: если не смотреть, то не считается. Стив знает, где искать. Баки собирается позволить лучшему другу трахнуть себя, но сгорает со стыда из-за одной проклятой банки.

Стив едва касается входа, гладит и растирает напрягшиеся мышцы, помогая Баки расслабиться. У того перехватывает дыхание, когда Стив вводит в него первый палец. Баки прислоняется лбом к холодной стене и закусывает губу. Все это слишком расчетливо для спонтанного секса. Он думает, так ли нужны эти миссии, где задействованы только они вдвоем. Баки провел не одну бессонную ночь, размышляя над этим, раз за разом прокручивая в голове детали операций. Они оправданы и выверены до мелочей, и это убивает его.

Стив поспешно растягивает его. Он добавляет еще один палец, и поначалу это не слишком приятно. Баки не знает, должно ли так быть или Стив просто не умеет, но он готов бы и так, только бы не чувствовать, как дрожат пальцы Стива внутри него, как щекочут шею его губы, движутся в беззвучном шепоте. Стив вгоняет в него пальцы, надавливает, растирает, и Баки сложно сосредоточиться на чем-то кроме них, и все равно он считает вдохи и выдохи, старается выровнять дыхание, как будто это поможет скрыть, как сильно он хочет Стива.

Баки уже почти уносит, когда Стив вытаскивает из него пальцы, и он даже рад маленькой передышке. Ему нужна минута, чтобы собраться, восстановить границы, но Стив не дает. Он кладет руку на бедро, поглаживает напрягшиеся ягодицы, пробегает пальцами по пояснице, пока возится с одеждой. И Баки не может не подаваться навстречу.

Баки слышит, как звенит пряжка ремня и шелестит ткань, и едва сдерживает первый стон. Стив входит в него медленно, короткими рваными толчками. Его слишком много, больше, чем Баки запомнил. На самом деле, Стива всегда чуть больше, чем Баки может выдержать. И даже дома, до войны, Баки, прежде чем подойти и заговорить, приходилось на мгновение прикрывать глаза, чтобы привыкнуть к его оглушающему присутствию. Теперь еще труднее.

Стив не входит в него до конца, но Баки уже тяжело. Он сжимается на члене, инстинктивно вскидывает бедра, пытается соскользнуть. Ему некуда. Впереди стена, и Стив крепко обнимает его, не давая отстраниться. Стив накрывает ладонью низ живота Баки, зарываясь кончиками пальцев в волосы, успокаивающе целует плечи, будто он какой-то неженка и с ним нужно поласковей. Стив продолжает, только когда Баки немного расслабляется в его руках. Его движения медленные и осторожные, и Баки тонет в них, в горячем дыхании, в ощущении близости. Он шарит пальцами по стене. Это место слишком тихое: все кажется нереальным, ненастоящим. Но он пытается найти связь с действительностью. Нащупывает выбоины от пуль, цепляется за них, впивается пальцами в каменную кладку, чтобы не потерять связь с реальностью. Они оба одурманены, сбиты с толку чередой побед, запредельным риском и не отпускающим ни на минуту страхом. Они занимаются сексом в чужой далекой стране, на вражеской территории, и Баки даже не знает, с ним ли сейчас Стив на самом деле. Он думает, это правильней, если Стив, закрывая глаза, представляет кого-то другого. А Баки справится с этим, даже когда они оба вернутся домой. Он уже привык.

– Баки, – хрипло шепчет Стив. – Баки.

Баки не может слушать. «Заткнись, заткнись», – думает он и подается назад, насаживается на член до упора, и все слова захлебываются в их общем стоне.

Стив в первый раз в нем вот так, целиком, и Баки понимает, как же он жалел его раньше. Он чувствует себя растянутым, заполненным до предела так, что тяжело вздохнуть. Но Баки хочет получить все. Всего Стива и все, что он может дать. Он двигает бедрами, задавая темп. Стив подхватывает его, он трахает сильно и жестко, и так же отдрачивает ему. Он наваливается всем телом, и Баки, распластанный по стене, вздрагивает и тихо стонет от каждого толчка. Шершавая поверхность стены царапает щеку, но он не чувствует ссадин.

– Баки, я... – едва разборчиво бормочет Стив ему в плечо.

«Заткнись, заткнись, Стиви, я тоже».

Стив кончает первым. Он толкается в последний раз до упора и замирает. Его рука все еще на члене Баки, но Стив, кажется, уже не способен на полноценные ласки. Он просто держит его в руке, рассеянно поглаживая большим пальцем. И Баки кончает именно от этого, от нежных прикосновений, от того, каким расслабленным и мягким ощущается Стив после оргазма.

Стив не сразу выпускает его из объятий. Баки благодарен ему за это, у него подкашиваются ноги, если бы не Стив, он бы сполз вниз по стене. Стив поднимает руку и касается его подбородка, вынуждая повернуть голову. Баки боится, что Стив поцелует его или скажет какую-нибудь глупость. Но он просто гладит его расцарапанную щеку, бормочет извинения, и это Баки коротко и мягко целует его.

Они не разговаривают, пока собирают вещи, разбросанные по двору, и не помогают друг другу привести себя в порядок, но, усевшись на землю, тесно прижимаются друг к другу. У Баки слипаются глаза. Наверняка Стив позволил бы ему сейчас подремать, но у них теперь так мало возможностей побыть наедине, и Баки ни за что не променяет это время на сон. Баки вспоминает, что у него остался еще один раз, прежде чем Стив все-таки вынудит его поговорить о том, что же между ними происходит. Баки накрывает его ладонь своей, переплетая пальцы, и Стив сжимает их в крепкий замок. Когда Стив захочет поговорить, Баки знает, что он ему ответит.


End file.
